


A Christmas Story

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: A short piece of J/7 Christmas fluff





	A Christmas Story

_It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year_ was playing on what Tom Paris called a record player and Seven of Nine was watching with mild interest as a few of Voyager's crew decorated an artificial tree in the Mess Hall.

The former drone did not quite understand the holiday nor the significance of hanging baubles and lights from a plastic tree. However, she liked seeing her friends happy – in particular her captain and lover of the last several months, Kathryn Janeway. Kathryn was smiling happily as she helped Naomi Wildman hang several paper snowflakes. Seven had assisted the child in making the snowflakes, surprised to find that she enjoyed the geometric patterns.

“What are those, those J's you're hanging up?” Neelix asked Ensign Harry Kim curiously. Harry was hanging several red-stripped J's from the tree. Seven wondered if maybe the J's were for Janeway.

“They're called candy canes. They're peppermints,” Harry explained. “Here, have one.”

Neelix took one curiously and took a bite.

“You're supposed to take the plastic off first,” Tom Paris laughed as Neelix spit it out.

“Want one Seven?” Harry offered her. She accepted hesitantly.

 _This item does not possess nutritional value_ , she thought but did not say it aloud. This collective thought nutritional value was irrelevant. Taste was relevant.

“You're supposed to suck on it, not bite it,” Tom said to Neelix as Seven unwrapped her candy cane. She observed how Neelix sucked the candy before trying it herself.

“It tastes...cold,” she said uncertainly.

“Minty,” Neelix provided and Seven nodded in agreement.

“It is not unpleasant,” she added.

Seven sucked on the candy and continued to watch her friends decorate. She listened to the Christmas carols and decided she liked them. She had always liked music, the rhythm and mathematical qualities it possessed. Even Kathryn hummed along to some of the tunes. Seven wondered if Kathryn might teach her the words later.

“I think that's everything,” Naomi said eventually, stepping back to look at the tree.

“Don't forget the star,” said B'elanna Torres, pulling out a sparkling silver object with five points.

 _That does not look like a star_ , Seven thought, sucking on her candy cane.

“The Captain should put it on,” said Harry and everyone else voiced their agreement.

“Alright,” Kathryn said, taking the star from B'elanna.

Seven watched fondly as her petite captain tried to reach the top of the tree. She was too short, by several inches.

Seeing an opportunity to assist, Seven stepped forward and lifted Kathryn by her hips.

“Seven!” she exclaimed, surprised.

“You require assistance, Captain. You may place the star that does not resemble a star onto the replicated foliage now,” Seven said.

Naomi giggled and several people smiled. Kathryn chuckled and put the star on top of the tree. Most of the crew applauded and Seven returned the captain to her feet delicately.

“Thank you Seven,” Kathryn said, kissing her cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Captain,” Seven said with a smile.

 

THE END

 


End file.
